


Extreme Mortality

by bbybird



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nathan Young Being Nathan Young, Nathan Young Needs A Hug, Recreational Drug Use, Reversed powers, S02E02, Season/Series 02, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybird/pseuds/bbybird
Summary: “God, he was really out of it. His brain felt like it had been shoved into a blender, mixed until it became soup and then ladled back into his skull. And Simon was trying to.. comfort him? Why was Simon even here??“Or: A self-indulgent rewrite of season 2 episode 2 exploring Nathans reversed powers, ignoring Jamies death and the appearance of Superhoodie.
Relationships: Kelly Bailey & Nathan Young, Simon Bellamy & Nathan Young
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Extreme Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching the show and realized that we never got to see the reverse of Nathans powers in s02e02, which I assume would just be mortality- and that’s how this was born.
> 
> This is my first fic on the archive so please be nice.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Anxiety had set Simon on edge the moment they entered the club.

_This was not his scene— all the bright lights, loud music, and inebriated people gave him no room to think. But that was the point, not thinking. Having fun with his friends and not thinking about the stress of community service, their superpowers and life in general. So tonight, he decided, he would have fun._

Jamie had passed out pills at the door, then they had started off at the bar with a round of drinks before setting off onto the dance floor. Simon, having been left on his own, stood awkwardly against one of the walls. He wasn’t sure how to join the dancing people, those flowing so naturally to the heavy bass of the music.

The club was disorienting, _dizzying_ even, and Simon had begun thinking he shouldn’t have come in the first place when a woman approached him. He couldn’t finish his thought as he was pulled into the mass of bodies and swept up into the energy of the room.

What begun as an uncomfortable wiggle soon became a confident dance and Simon felt high as more and more eyes begun to magnetize to him. The cheering only spurred him on more, and he lost himself to the music for a time.

He wasn’t sure how much time he had spent dancing but after a while he escaped to the mens room. He had found it difficult to leave the crowd that had grown around him, a crowd which had seemed a little _too_ disappointed to see him go, even when he had promised he’d be right back.

He had entered the stall feeling sweaty and out of breath. After he had finished pissing, he took a moment to gather his thoughts. _He felt so weird. And everyone was staring at him in the club, why were they all staring at him? Was it his powers?_  
  
His thoughts were cut off by an abrupt shuffling from outside the stall followed by a string of curses in an all too familiar voice.

“Nathan?” Simon called, reentering the filthy mens room. The stall door closest to the entrance was shut. Not getting any response, Simon decided it must have just been someone who _really_ sounded like Nathan, and headed to wash his hands.

He looked a bit like shit. His reflection was sweaty and pale, his hair frazzled. His heart was beating too fast. Upon closer inspection, Simon realized his pupils were blown out. _But he didn’t take any drugs? Did someone drug him? Nathans brother? Was that why his powers were so wrong?_

After blinking hard in an attempt to clear his vision, Simon headed towards the exit, planning on finding the others to see if any of them had been affected in a similar way.

He was stopped by a loud groan, and then the sound of violent retching in the stall behind him.

Turning around, he debated if he should just leave before hesitantly asking, “You okay in there man?”

More retching. The poor guy probably just drank too much. Simon walked over to the stall, knocking on it.

“Do you need any help in there? I just-just want to make sure you’re alright,” he called again.

A choked, “Barry?” came from within.

It _was_ Nathan. His voice sounded awful, like he had swallowed sandpaper.

“Nathan?” Simon started. “Are you okay? Is it the drugs? Because I think someone drugged me and I feel really wro-“ He was cut of by the sound Nathan heaving yet again.

“Everything’s peachy, no problems here,” Nathan said, coughing halfway through. “Just drank a bit too much, you know me. I’m a real“-he lets out gross noise between a retch and a burp- “party animal.”

_Yeah, something was for sure up. They had only been at the club for around 45 minutes, and Simon was sure that Nathan hadn’t drank enough in that time to be this sick._

“Alright unlock the door,” Simon didn’t want to deal with this twat, but he wasn’t just going to leave his friend.

“Fuuuck,” Nathan groaned. “Alright, just warning you though I’m a bit of a hot mess right now,” he reached up from the floor, fumbling for a moment as he tried to see the lock through blurry vision.

When he heard a click Simon pushed the door open. Nathan looked worse than he sounded. He was sweaty and pale like Simon and every few seconds his body shook with tremors. His eyes were damp, feverishly bright and his pupils were enlarged.

“Not looking too good yourself there cowboy,” Nathan started, “Hey I hope you’re not a sympathetic puker, that would really suck-“ he leaned over the bowl again, dry heaving as his stomach had already been emptied, then rested his sweaty forehead against the toilet bowl.

Simon moved to crouch in the entrance of the dingy stall, reaching out to give Nathan an awkward pat on the back.

There was a moment of silence save for Nathans ragged breaths as he tried to remember how to function. _God, he was really out of it. His brain felt like it had been shoved into a blender, mixed until it became soup and then ladled back into his skull. And Simon was trying to.. comfort him? Why was Simon even here??_

“Alright I’m fine, lets not get too touchy feely now,” Nathan spoke, shrugging the other man off as he leaned back against the wall again.

“Sorry,” Simon apologized. “Think you’re done now?”

“Yeah, moments over. Hey, you don’t happen to have a toothbrush do you? I feel like you’re type of guy that carries around a toothbrush and puke breath is not gonna get me laid.”

And Nathan was back to his usual, prick self. Lovely. Simon stood back up. “No, I don’t have a toothbrush,” he replied, “where would I even keep a toothbrush I don’t have a bag with me.”

“Umm, I don’t know, your _pockets_ maybe?”

There were more pressing matters than a toothbrush. “Did your brother drug me?” he asked, changing the topic, “I feel really strange and everyone was staring.”

“That’s the pills for you,” Nathan grasped the toilet seat and pulled himself up. “Don’t get pissed at him, he just wanted to help assist you in removing that stick up your ass,” he explained, making immature gestures.

“I said I didn’t use drugs.”

Nathan placed a hand on his shoulder, both for balance and a hasty apology. “Sorry man.” He brushed past Simon, heading for the sinks, trying to ignore the tingling in his limbs and his swimming vision. _He just had to power through it and he’d be fine._

Nathan wasn’t fine though, and this came to light when he reached for the sink top, missed, and dived towards the floor. Simon reached out reflexively, his fingers brushing the fabric of Nathans shirt but failing to grab ahold. His vision darkened rapidly when his head collided with cold tile, and everything was black for a moment.

When reality began to creep back in, the first thing Nathan registered was someone calling his name. _Right, he fell like a drunken dumbass. Except he wasn’t drunk. And the pills weren’t strong enough for him to crash this bad. Not unless they were cut with something else which, he guessed could be the case?_

Deep down Nathan could feel that something else was going on. There was the same sort of pulling feeling running throughout him, the same feeling he got when his powers were activated after he died.

_Shit, Kelly was saying that her powers were reversed in the club. And Simon too— fuck, Simon was still calling him._

“Sweet Jesus my head hurts,” Nathan blinked slowly, rubbing his head as he tried to sit up.

“You passed out,” Simon summarized, a hint of relief in his voice.

Nathan studied him for a moment before asking, “Barry, were you crying? I’m _touched_ ,” he put a hand up to his heart mockingly.

Simon was worried, but he didn’t think he could ever shed a tear over the prick. “Cut the bullshit, something is seriously wrong,” he said. “My powers are messed up, and yours are too.”

“I’ll admit, you may be right about that,” Nathan sat hunched over, hissing at the bump he could already feel growing on his head. “Kelly was a total bitch to me earlier, said her powers were reversed and making her say everything she was thinking.”

 _They needed to find the others_. Simon couldn’t see the night going well for anyone if all their of their powers were screwed up. “We should leave, can you walk?”

“Sure man.”

Simon gave Nathan a hand and they stood up. Nathan looked like a baby taking its first wobbly steps, and Simon cringed at the sight.

He was clearly struggling, but refused to ask for help. _Stubborn asshole_. “Okay, lean on me.” He said.

Nathans arm was forced over Simons shoulder (Nathan was secretly relieved at the help) and the two continued walking, finally making it out of the bathroom.

“What will everyone think, us stumbling out of the bathroom,” Nathan insinuated, “arm in arm, after being gone for such a long time!” He let out a dry laugh.

Simon shot him an exasperated look.

Their search for the others was slow as Nathans steps started to become increasingly uncoordinated, and Simons new abilities certainly weren’t helping. He had given up on being polite, simply pushing past each new person trying to buy him a drink or convince him to dance. They really needed to get out of here.

“You’re a literal chick magnet!” Nathan shouted over the headache that was pounding diligently to the music, “you could be banging so many girls right now man!”

“Girls aren’t what’s important right now,” Simon grunted.

“Aww, Barry-“

“There’s Kelly,” Simon cut in. “Kelly!”

“Kelly!” Nathan shouted with him.

Their friend was sitting at the bar talking animatedly to a group of strangers who looked like they were trying to escape the conversation.

When they reached her she was quick to speak her mind. “You two look like dog shit,” she deadpanned, taking in their haggard appearance, how Nathan could barely hold his head up. “Especially you Nathan, what’s going on.”

Nathan let out a snort.

“Where’s Alisha and Kurtis?” Simon shouted.

“Don’t forget about my dear brother,” Nathan added, sliding into a barstool and resting his head on the table. He felt cold to his core and it was making him shiver lightly.

“Is he fucking dying? What the hell-“

“It’s the pills,” Simon interrupted. “Answer my question.”

“They said they were leaving, probably to shag or something. Jamie walked out a few minutes ago with that chick you brought, by the way did you really bring her just to make me jealous, because, while that is flattering I-“

Nathan lurched out of his seat, grabbing onto the front of Simons shirt to keep from face planting. “I’m gonna hurl-“ He groaned.

“Yeah okay,” -Simon stuck an arm under his shoulder again- “just hold it in until we get outside.” The two stumbled towards the exit, shoving past the many people looking for Simons attention.

Kelly followed, murmuring whatever came to mind, though Nathan couldn’t process anything she was saying, not with the way the floor was pulling at him. It was like the force of gravity had grown three times stronger and Nathan was using all of his strength just to keep from crumpling.

Nathan may have been running (well, more so barely stumbling) on an empty stomach but that sure as hell didn’t stop him from vomiting on the concrete as soon as they made it out of the club. It was a pitiful sight, the small amount of bile he had managed to excrete.

Simon and Kelly hovered uncomfortably above him, cringing at the vile sound of their friends retching.

Kellys thoughts were spat out all the while. _She hated it, her complaints, worries and secrets being unveiled against her will._ She kept apologizing, but she knew that was only making her sound more annoying, especially when she said things like, “sorry for saying sorry so much, i’m being so fucking annoying,” and following that up with another apology.

“Should we take him back to the community center?” Simon questioned.

“And what, just leave him there to die?”

“Well, he wouldn’t actually _die_ , and we’d be there tomorrow anyway.”

“Jesus Simon I know he’s an annoying little shit but look at him!” -she gestured wildly- “you’re saying you’d just dump him on that dingy mattress and leave him there to drown in his own vomit or-“

“Okay- okay! what do you suggest we do then?”

She sighed loudly, looked down at Nathan and said, “I’ll take him back to my place.”

Nathan could hear vague noises coming from his friends, but nothing coherent. He felt disgusting- his eyes, nose and pores were leaking, and he was cold- so cold. Wanting nothing more than to lay down, curl up and die on the ground Nathan collapsed dramatically next to his vomit pile, groaning loudly. He looked exhausted. “What did I ever do to deserve this,” he whined.

Kelly replied: “A lot of things,” followed by a quick, “sorry,” a moment later. She knelt down and hoisted up her sick friend. “Lets get to the car, I’m taking you back to my place.”

Nathan gave her a confused look. “When was that decided?” he asked.

Kelly cringed inwardly, think-saying, “Shit, you’re not just being dramatic, you’re actually super out of it.”

“That was decided just now,” Simon took Nathan from Kelly, holding him once again.

“Ah- sorry, couldn’t hear you over the vom-“ Nathans knees buckled as he tried to take his first step, his vision darkening violently.

Simon reacted quickly, this time catching his friend and pulling him back up. He glanced at Kelly urgently and she walked ahead to the car.

Kelly reached the vehicle and opened the front door, cursing with surprise when she was met by Jamies bare ass. “Go and fuck _anywhere_ else! Jesus-“

“Shit- okay-” Jamie scrambled out of the car, followed by Lily, who continued complaining about being too hot. Lily was asking Jamie to go back to her place when Jamie stopped, surveying his brother. “He okay?” he asked.

“‘m great,” Nathan spoke as he was dropped into the backseat. “Go on lovebirds,” he gave a lopsided smile, seeming more and more delirious by the second. Simon slammed the door shut.

“We’re taking care of him,” Kelly assured. “Get in Simon.”

After giving Nathan another glance, Jamie left with Lily in tow.

The car ride was uncomfortably silent. Even Kelly had stopped talking as she drove, save for a light curse here and there. Nathan was falling in and out of sleep, waking up whenever they went over a bump only to reposition and then slip away once again.

After going over a particularly nasty pothole he turned to Simon and asked, “You don’ mind if I lay down, d’you Barry?”

“Uhh-“ Simon began, but Nathan didn’t wait for an answer, positioning himself so that he was curled up on the seat, his head resting on the edge of Simons leg.

“Thanks,” Nathan slurred. He promptly fell asleep. Simon sat very still, afraid to wake his normally unbearable friend.

Nathan was getting worse as the drug was reaching its peak, Simon could tell. He was far too pale, clammy, and probably dehydrated.

 _We need to make sure he drinks something,_ Simon thought, _why is he so sick? The drugs reversed our powers, so this is what, the opposite of immortality?? Extreme mortality??_ He’d need to ask Kelly later.

For now he would focus on letting Nathan sleep.


End file.
